Back
by lewdness
Summary: Even they can’t escape from memories, no matter how fast they run. [RoxasRiku][Drabble, oneshot, during KH2]


Title: Back  
Rating: T  
Pairings, if any: Roxas/Riku hinted  
Summary: Even they can't escape from memories, no matter how fast they run.  
Word Count: 782  
Warnings: Fighting, spoilers for the boys in TWTNW.  
A/N: I'm trying to escape writer's block, I am, I am. S'just my brain kind of hates me. DragonCon sucked all the life out of me, I think, so I'm kind of just oozing through life right now. It was a good kind of suck though, ahah. Anyway. Thanks to afairysharp for glancing over this for me!

* * *

"Back again," Riku says quietly, leaving off the 'I see' which normally follows. Behind him Roxas is nearly dead-silent, a dark shadow against the splash of neon bluegreenblue and the fake white lights of the city. "Miss me that much?" 

A slight scoff escapes Roxas as he steps up and over so he is beside Riku instead of behind. "That must be it," he murmurs, vaguely amused at the fact that Riku knows neither of them really have the ability to 'miss' each other. Riku's too focused on other things and Roxas is just a poor boy without a heart; there's no missing to be had on either part. "Got bored?"

Riku hums quietly in reply, brushing stray bangs behind his ear and staring out from the rooftop of the building the stood on, half-waiting for the Heartless to start sliding up from the rain-damp ground. Part of him itches for a fight, and judging from the line of tension in Roxas' shoulders, the blond feels the same way. "Could say that." He tilts his head to the side a little, looking at Roxas from under his hood. "Feel like going?"

There's no verbal reply. Instead, Roxas only looks over, white teeth flashing brightly in the lights, the Keyblades flashing next and Riku's pinned to a wall already, laughing out loud. "Do you?" Roxas asks, hood still obscuring his face though by now, both of them know what the other looks like when they're fighting. "Better yet," he purrs this out, pinning Riku's throat to the wall with the tip of Oathkeeper, the smirk still in his voice. "Can you?"

It's that, which sets them off, leaving them fighting just as hard as they always do. Oblivion slides down smoothly, Riku sidesteps and parries with Way to the Dawn, sparks flying. The air is almost electric, Roxas thinks, caught up in the battle where nothing else matters except for beating Riku or both of them coming to a draw of some kind. If he sticks his tongue out, he can almost taste the darkness, taste the clear rain- then, of course, Riku trips him and grins down at him, his hood falling back. His cheeks are just the slightest bit flushed with vague exertion, just as Roxas' own are, his voice mocking. "Careful now, Roxas. Don't want to bite your tongue in half- never know when you're going to need it." He leers just for good measure, knowing it's terribly easy for him to get under Roxas' skin (and vice versa); Roxas thinks that really, they must get off on it or _something_ for as often as they do it. The time for thinking ends though, when Roxas raises up a hand and calls _ice_, leaving Riku to yelp and curse, scrambling away in a quick roll and then speeding forward, their Keyblades crashing against each other yet again.

It's nearly ten minutes later of straight fighting with panted banter in-between that Riku gets thrown into one of the many TVs that litter The World That Never Was-

the TV flickers to life and Riku's eyes go wide and panicked under the blindfold-

"No!" Riku clutches at his head and falls to his knees and behind him, the TV is shining dimly with artificial light, a picture blinking into focus, fuzzy and then sharpening. A brunet boy is grinning at him, a pillow held in his hand and a silent war cry drops from his parted lips as he jumps down onto Riku, the boys tussling in a pillow fight. There's no sound and the picture is off a little, but it makes Roxas _stop_ and stare, watching as memory after memory flicker off and on the screen and Riku's still holding his head, his eyes wide under the blindfold. A second later, before he realizes what he's doing, Roxas reaches out and curls his fingers into the loose material of his collar and jerks Riku forward away from the screen. The images bleed away slowly and Riku's panting quietly, paler than usual.

Curious, Roxas lets him go and then reaches over to touch the screen himself, ignoring Riku's hoarse order of, "_don't_" and letting his fingers rest against it. Instantly it's like there's a splitting headache, and the screen lights up again. Axel's sitting on the edge of a clock tower, holding a bar of ice-cream and Roxas is beside him and-

Roxas jerks away before it can finish, pale himself and glaring at Riku.

"Too much for you?" Riku's voice is raspy, mocking.

"You're not allowed to see those," Roxas bites back. "They're _mine_." _They're the last thing I have._

* * *

Any and all comments, crit and what not are welcome and loved- they do make my day and it's nice to know that people are reading. Also if any of you haven't read Patchwork Pieces by A Spot Of Bother- go read it now. It's an amazing RoxasRiku and she spoils me far too much, so I must pimp her out. 


End file.
